Arms Race
by AngelShenanigans
Summary: The three ancient weapons have always been the target of the World Government and the Revolutionary Army. What happens when one is found? What happens when it ends up with the Straw Hat Pirates? What can possibly go wrong? Follow the adventures of the Straw Hat Pirates with a weapon of mass destruction! (After Dressrosa Arc) REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :)**

**So after watching the Alabasta Arc and the Fishman Island Arc, I thought that eventually there would be an Arc about the Ancient Weapons. So I decided to make my own fanfiction and write about how I think it will happen. **

**Anyways, this is after Dressrosa and I'll be adding other adventures instead of getting to the point and ending my story so quickly.**

**So this is my first time posting so ENJOY :) Review~**

* * *

Giggling._ High-pitched giggling was ringing in my ears._

_I sat up, sloppily, and opened my eyes to a blinding white area. It was hard to tell if there was a ceiling or any walls. The whiteness just seemed to stretch for miles and miles._

_The high-pitched giggle echoed through the "room" again. I looked around the place but no one was around. It was eerie and it became silent once more._

_I thought I was imagining things and was ready to dismiss whatever it was but then the giggling echoed again. I turned around and there were two girls smiling at me._

_They were almost identical with the exception of their hair color. They both wore a white dress that reached up to their knees and were barefoot. Their eyes were covered by their bangs and one of them was smiling shyly while the other gave me a large toothy grin._

_Before I could question them, they both giggled and slapped my cheeks together yelling,"time to wake up!"_

My eyes shot open again and my body jolted simultaneously. I opened my eyes slowly and everything was a big blur. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled. It took me a few seconds before I realized that I was in a tank full of water, naked, and there was a mask around my nose and mouth and needles in my skin.

I glanced around and I was in a large room with people in white lab coats and face masks. There were machines with tubes sprawling out of them and papers all around the room.

"Jubrahshi!" I heard. (Subarashi) Some guy with light purple, pink hair and some kind of leather mask sprawled all over his face pushed all the guys in lab coats, most likely scientists, out of his way. He put his hands on the glass and I felt a chill run up and down my spine.

His maniacal eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets as he stared at me. Pervert.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the floor shook. The man turned around and then started yelling at the scientists causing them to run around the room like headless chickens, carrying hundreds of papers in their hands. They dumped the papers into one pile and then there was a second explosion.

Soldiers carrying guns rushed into the room and the light purple, pink haired man grew furious. He hit one of them in the head and started screaming at them. "Fwat fwa bell gu you bink vwour voing?!" (What the hell do you think you're doing)

Then a scientist went up to the group and pointed at me. All of them just glanced at me and the pink haired man smacked the scientist's head and yelled at him.

There was a loud gurgle and then the water in the tank started to drain. As the water began to disappear, I could feel myself getting heavy and once all the water was gone, I dropped to the floor and laid there motionless.

Everything became easier to hear. Panic was echoing all over the room and big and small explosions kept going off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled the pink haired man. "I told you to get her out of there!"

"Y-yes Spandam-sama," the scientist stuttered before quickly running to me and began to pry open the tank.

The door to the room exploded open and a man in a navy coat, black top hat, and a mask rushed in, taking out all the soldiers with a metal pipe. Spandam quickly took a canister full of oil and poured it on the pile of papers.

"Seems like you're already too late," Spandam sneered. He lit a match and threw it into the pile.

The masked man ran as fast as he could and managed to snatch a handful of paper before everything went up in flames. Some of the papers were intact and some were slightly singed or half burnt.

"I'm going to need that back," Spandam snapped.

"Then try and take it," the masked man smirked as he tucked the papers inside his coat.

Just as Spandam was about to unsheathe the sword by his waist, the masked man whacked him on the head and kicked him, which sent him flying into a machine. The fight was finished and Spandam didn't even make a move.

There was another rumble and then pieces of the ceiling started to fall down. Little at first but then the pieces got bigger by the second.

"Shit, I overdid it again," the masked man mumbled. He looked over at me and then cocked his head to the side slightly.

He started walking towards me and I could feel myself slightly shaking. He was dangerous and I was completely defenseless. I was too weak to move and I was going to most likely die.

_Thank god for the two-inch glass that's between_-

The sound of some glass shattering and some fragments of it hitting the floor interrupted my thoughts. His metal pipe made contact with the glass at full force one more time before it shattered completely.

_And there goes the glass_.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shuddered. I was absolutely terrified. Was he going to kill me instantly? Hopefully the kill will be painless. Or was he some psychopathic killer that likes to dismember his victims? What if he's some kind of sadistic monster that tortures his victims?!

I felt fabric cover my body and I flinched. I opened my eyes and the man's coat was wrapped around me. He tried to take off the mask around my face and I glared at him causing him to stop midway.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," the man said softly. He tried to reach for the mask again but this time I actually managed to move. He sighed and then rested his chin on his hand. "Let's make a deal then. If I take off my mask, I get to take off yours."

I remained glaring at him. Did he think I was stupid? Even if he did take off his mask, what difference would it make? It's not like I could fight back since I could barely move.

"You know… it's not like you have much of a choice," he said.

I could feel him smirking at how helpless I was under that mask of his.

"I'm trying to help you."

He took off his mask and I could see that stupid grin of his. He looked mature and a little bit intimidating with the scar that ran down the left side of his face but he still reminded me of a child with that grin. His hand touched the mask on my face and then pulled it off.

The smell of smoke hit me almost immediately. It was unusual not inhaling fresh oxygen and instead, inhaling the smell of gasoline, smoke, and sweat.

Suddenly a large chunk of the ceiling collapsed next to us and the man quickly put his mask on and swooped me up, bridal style. He started running out of the room and into the collapse-in-progress hallways filled with smoke. Soldiers often pursued us but he managed to take them out without using his hands.

After a few minutes, there was a light at the end of the hallway. Once we were out of the smoke and soldier infested hallway, my eyes widened in marvel. I thought that whatever facility I was in was underground but I guess I was wrong. From where the man and I were, you could see everything. There was a forest filled with different shades of green in front of us and a port full of battleships with the word MARINE on the sails. The ocean stretched to the horizon and glimmered. The sky was barely covered by white puffy clouds and seagulls flew around. This sight was probably nothing and not as spectacular to others but after being trapped in that tank for who knows how long, everything I saw seemed like it was my first time laying eyes on it.

I could feel tears creeping out of my eyes for some reason and then gravity doing the rest to make it slide down my cheek. I could hear the man chuckling softly and then tightening his grip around me.

Suddenly, he jumped off of the platform we were on and I could feel my heart freeze. I was trying to scream but nothing came out and my vision blurred from my tears that were now sliding up my forehead. We were falling from a hundred-foot high platform without any warning.

"Yosh!" he exclaimed once he landed gracefully on his feet.

It wasn't long until the soldiers caught up to us and sirens started blaring from nearby speakers. The soldiers were able to surround us and they began to charge at us. The man was able to dodge most of the attacks and take down anyone who got too close, but as more soldiers began to attack, the man's movements seemed to slow down.

He quickly dropped me on the ground and then attacked the soldiers swiftly. I stared at his movements as he continued to take down the soldiers.

_Why didn't he just leave me? It's not like he knows who I am. I'm a burden to him so why was he trying to protect me?_

Another crowd formed around the man, solely attacking him, and they managed to get a little distance from where I was. Then a soldier who's face was covered by a cap that had the word MARINE on it walked up to me. He had a white cloak that reached up to his ankles and he was smirking. He took out his sword and tried taking a swing at me.

But instead of it hitting me, it clashed with the man's metal pipe. "Che! It's low attacking the innocent bystander."

The soldier smirked and then let out a battle cry before swinging again. But instead of the man defending again, some other guy came in and blocked the swing. He wore a dark green coat, that reached to his shins, with a red sash around his waist that held three scabbards.

"Oi, oi. I thought you said you could get in and out within ten minutes," the stranger said with a smile before cutting down his opponents.

The man with the mask chuckled and said, "Gomen. I bumped into some… obstacles."

"Che, you go on ahead. I'll finish these small fries and catch up with you later," the greenette said through his teeth clenching onto one of his swords.

"Are you sure you won't get lost?"

"Urusai!" he snapped as he dodged and then attacked the next handful of soldiers.

The masked man picked me up again and dashed into the forest. He kept turning at corners of trees and then finally started running straight ahead. After a few minutes, the greenette from before caught up to us.

"Hayai.. I'm more surprised at the fact that you didn't get lost," the man said.

"Urusai!" the greenette snapped again. "This way!"

He started curving to the right and then the man carrying me kicked him while yelling, "Aho! Follow me!"

Both of them kept running until there was a clear path. We stopped at a cliff and there was a ship with some kind of sunflower head on it about a few hundred feet away. Unusual.

But the most unusual thing was that there was a hand flying over to us. I thought I was imagining it at first but then the greenette's expression turned horrified as the hand seemed to get closer.

"O-oi, s-sonna-," the greenette stuttered as the hand wrapped around his and the masked man's waist.

We were then flying mid-air at incredible speed and then crashing into the ship, the greenette's head-first. When we landed on the deck, the masked man and the greenette shot up and grabbed a guy wearing a straw hat by the collar and started shaking him. They were glaring fiercely and the man took off his mask again and hit him on the head.

"Luffy, baka! Are you trying to kill me?!" the greenette and the other man snapped at the same time.

"Warui~" the straw-hatted guy said with an abnormally wide grin.

I watched the greenette and former masked man continue to yell at the straw-hatted man, Luffy. Clearly their complaints weren't getting them anywhere. It was quite funny to watch especially when the greenette was about to throw Luffy overboard but was held back.

"Ne~ Sabo… Who's she?" Luffy asked while poking my cheek consistently.

I felt my eye twitch as he continued to poke my face as if I were a piece of meat and repeating the word "ne" a million times. I instantly felt sympathy for the greenette after realizing how infuriating his antics can be.

Sabo, the former masked man, pushed Luffy aside with an irritated look on his face and picked me up, bridal style. "I'm taking her to Chopper. She might be hurt from inhaling too much smoke and she's been heavily sedated."

Before Luffy could respond, Sabo already started to walk away. He opened a door and I caught a glimpse of Luffy's face before the door closed behind Sabo. He was grinning ear to ear like a child and I couldn't help but feel… warm.

It was a mystery. He looked so happy and welcoming even though I was a complete stranger. I know he didn't say anything... well at least nothing pertinent, but I felt accepted just by looking at his smile. He didn't judge by his eyes and that was rare in this world.

But little did I know, that was not where the mysteries end.

**Woot Woot! Finally finished! :) Review and Fave it **


	2. Chapter 2

Finally finished the second chapter~ ;) YAAAAASSSSS! Hooray!

With projects and homework finally out of the way, I can upload and type ^.^ you have no idea how happy I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I wish I did... and wish that the manga would come out faster... and the anime. LOL

**Rate, Fave, and Review! **

* * *

Sabo's POV

"Sanji~ Niku!" Luffy shouted impatiently. His stomach roared again and he put his head on the table. He continued to shout the word "niku" over and over again, hoping Sanji would somehow cook faster.

"Urusai! You already ate half the food in the pantry!" Sanji snapped. "And I just gave you a snack fifteen minutes ago."

"But that was fifteen minutes ago!" the boy whined.

I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at my little brother. He hasn't changed a bit since I… left and I was glad. I could never make up for the lost time but seeing him now felt as if I was never gone.

"Still the bottomless pit huh?" I chuckled softly. I then turned to the cook who was still yelling at Luffy for engulfing the pantry. "Sumimasen. I'm quite surprised that you guys are doing so well even though my little brother's stomach, we call a black hole, sucks anything edible on site."

"Nandemo nai," Sanji responded with a smile. "Rat traps and locks usually protect most of the food from Luffy."

Luffy tried reaching for the refrigerator but only to be kicked and sent flying to the wall.

I looked around the dining room and smiled. The reindeer doctor, Chopper, was sitting on the floor with Usopp, playing with the cyborg's, Franky, hair that continuously changed shapes, Brook, the abnormally tall skeleton, was sitting next to Nami at the dining table, occasionally asking if he can see her panties and then getting punched by her, Zoro was snoring away at the corner of the room while hugging his swords lightly until Brook crashed into him from Nami's punch, and Robin seemed to be the only one truly relaxing with a book in her hands.

_He sure has found a weird bunch of people to join his crew_, I thought. _But it would be weirder if he actually found sane, normal looking people to join him_.

"Sabo-san," Robin said. I turned around and she gave me a smile. "Who was the girl from before?"

I took a second before I responded, "I don't know."

I knew my mission was to infiltrate the "secret" naval base and retrieve some documents but I never expected to find a girl there. The task was simple and it sounded simple, but after seeing that girl in the tank, something bigger was definitely going on. It couldn't have been a coincidence that the documents Monkey D. Dragon wanted personally was in the same room with the girl, right? And it wouldn't be right to leave her there in a collapsing-in-progress building. Plus, she looked helpless and she was being experimenting on, so was it wrong to save her?

"Did you get the documents you needed?" she asked.

"Persistent with the questions aren't we?" I teased.

She giggled lightly. "Well?"

I sat across from her and took out the documents from my coat pocket. The tightly stacked and folded papers were now sprawled on the table. Robin picked one up and skimmed over it. Her eyes narrowed as her eyes reached the middle of the page.

Just before I picked up one of the papers, Robin grabbed my wrist and she smiled. It wasn't her regular smile, it was more forced. Something on the papers spooked her and was making her worry.

"Sabo-san. Why don't we go to the library and look at these documents?" she said.

"O-okay."

I quickly grabbed all the papers before Sanji set down the new freshly cooked platter of food that made Luffy literally dive in. I was just in time before the food started flying all over the table and the other crew members joined in.

"Captain-san, Sabo-san and I will be in the library if you need us," Robin informed with her trademark smile.

"Bwokay, Bi'll bwheet vour fwill," Luffy responded while shoving the food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. (Okay, I'll eat your fill)

We both smiled at him as Sanji placed more plates on the table and Usopp was fighting to get a handful of food while Chopper was trying to protect his portion of food.

Once we were at the library, we were stunned by the sight in front of us. The girl was sitting on the benches with a book on her lap. Her long silver hair gracefully sat on her shoulders and chest and she was glowing from the sun shining behind her. Instead of being naked, she was wearing a white, thick strapped dress which probably belonged to Nami. She had rosy cheeks and a slight smile on her face. She looked like an angel aside from the slight drool escaping the side of her mouth.

Suddenly she leaned forward and almost fell. Luckily, Robin caught her with her devil fruit ability.

Her body jolted and she quickly opened her eyes. "T-thanks."

Robin smiled and her extra hands pushed the girl back up and wiped the drool off the girl's chin. "Why are you up here? You should be resting in your room."

"G-gomen…" she murmured. She stood up and bowed slightly. She was only able to take two to three steps before she fell down, face first.

I sighed and then picked her up. I placed her back on the bench and she smile sheepishly.

"Gomen-," she murmured.

"What's your name?" I interrupted. I bent down to her level and Robin sat next to her.

"My name?" she repeated. There was an awkward silence in the room as she stared at me, trying to think. "I… I don't know."

"Where are you from?" Robin asked.

Silence again. She looked at Robin and shook her head. "I don't know."

I looked at Robin and then back at the girl. I sighed once more and then smiled. "I think the drugs haven't worn off yet. You need some more rest."

I stood up and moved closer to her but she quickly regressed and snuggled into Robin's arms. Instead of glaring at me like before, she looked terrified. She was holding onto Robin like a koala and practically sitting on her.

Robin smiled softly and patted the girl's head. "Daijobu. Sabo-san won't hurt you."

She looked up at Robin and then glanced at me. "Sabo... san?"

"Hai," I responded.

It was like speaking to a child at the moment but I guess you couldn't really blame her. But, it kind of ticked me off how she wasn't glaring at Robin like how we first met.

"I'm just bringing you back down to your room so you can rest," I said softly, almost whispering.

"Yada," she said bluntly.

"But you need rest... This room isn't exactly... right for healing patients, so how about I take you-."

"Yada."

I felt my left eye starting to twitch

"But-."

"Yada."

Robin giggled lightly and then stood up. "We'll take you downstairs."

"Ya-."

"Not that you have much of a choice," I grunted. I wrapped my arms around her back and the back of her thighs and picked her up.

Surprisingly she didn't say "yada" again or glared at me. She just pouted and crossed her arms. I couldn't help but smile to myself. She somewhat reminded me of Luffy when he didn't get food... without the constant complaining... and yelling... and stomach roaring.

"I'll wait for you to come back and then we'll discuss the documents," Robin stated. She sat back down on the benches and picked up the book that the girl left behind.

I closed the door behind us and then walked to the deck. We were silent and the only thing I could hear was the waves knocking the ship and the ship creaking. I looked down and she was glowing in the sunlight again.

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me?" she asked while looked up at me.

"Does there need to be a reason?" I responded with a smile.

She stayed silent and leaned her head against my chest. "You should've left me there to die."

Before I could respond and scold her for saying such things, there was a loud explosion next to us and it caused me to fall on the floor. There was a high-pitchced sound before a loud splash. Cannonballs were in mid-air and were coming.

Another two came flying, but this time it was aimed at me. I was about to drop the girl and counter but Zoro and Sanji jumped from behind. Sanji managed to kick one away before it exploded while Zoro sliced the other cannonball into three pieces.

"Thanks," I said.

"Nandemo nai," Sanji said. He lit up his cigarette and looked at me with a smile. But then his mouth turned into an o-shape and the cigarette just fell. He was staring right at the girl in my arms and he just froze. "T-t-tenshi*?"

All of a sudden, blood trickled down his nose and then it turned into a bloody cannon.

"Sanji!" a high-pitched voice cried. The little reindeer doctor came running to us and was shaking Sanji, telling him to get it together but Sanji was in a trance. He kept stuttering and you could see his soul slightly leaving his body.

"Aho," Zoro mumbled.

Sanji quickly shot up and furrowed his brows. "HUH? What did you say marimo?!"

Just as Zoro was about to retaliate, another canon-ball came flying at us.

"Gomu gomu no!" shouted a voice. "Fusen!"

A giant ball appeared in front of all of us and it reflected the incoming cannonballs. The ball then deflated and then turned towards us.

"Eh? I thought she was sleeping," Luffy said while picking his nose with one hand and pointing with the other.

"No time to talk. We have to put her somewhere safe," I said.

"Just go to the-," Luffy said with a wide grin.

"Oi, Oi!" Franky interrupted. "What's going on out here?!"

Another cannonball flew towards us but this time, hands sprouted from the rails of the ship and caught it before it landed. It bounced back into the air and then exploded. Robin walked over to us with her arms crossed and a smile. "Trouble loves to find us."

"Mina!" Nami shouted while running towards us. "The Marines are closing in!"

I looked around and Marine battleships were coming from the horizon. It has only been three hours since I stormed the naval base and they already found us. There were maybe five ships each side but one was speeding towards us.

"Anyways, we need to get out of here," Franky stated.

"I can take them out," I said. I put the girl gently on the floor, next to me, and then stood up . "I wanna practice using this new ability anyways." I smirked and then lit my fingers up and then put out the flame.

"No way!" Luffy whined. "It's not fair if you have all the fun!"

"Luffy-," I sighed.

"He's right. I should do it since I can take down all those ships faster," Zoro smirked.

"Huh?!" Sanji scoffed. "As if! I can take down all the ships faster than you shitty swordsman!"

"I could defeat all of them with my eyes closed and still be faster than you!"

"I can do it with my eyes closed and one hand behind my-."

"Urusai!"

BONK! BONK! BONK!

Nami stood over the two quarreling men, who were now on the floor holding onto the new lump on their heads. She was glaring at them and her teeth somehow turned into fangs. "Urusai! Right now we have to get out of here!"

"Why did you hit me?" Luffy said weakly while laying on the ground.

It still surprises me how she's able to take out the monster trio with just a punch. It was terrifying but somewhat entertaining to watch.

I heard a tiny giggle and I looked next to me. The girl stood beside me and when my eyes caught hers, she quickly looked away with her hand was over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

"MUGIWARA!" echoed a voice.

All of our heads snapped to the direction of the voice. The rest of the Marine ships stopped moving forward except for one. At the bow of the ship stood the lavender haired man with a smirk wiped across his face.

"RETURN THE STOLEN ITEM!" he yelled into the Den Den Mushi.

The whole crew tensed up, especially Robin, however Luffy was oblivious. He sat on the rails of the ship and picked his nose.

"HUH?" Franky exclaimed. "Spanda?"

"It's Spandam!" he snapped.

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"He's the man who took Robin away from us," Chopper said as he tightly held onto Robin's leg.

Luffy jumped up from his seat and stood up. He glared at Spandam.

"Hand the girl over!" Spandam yelled. "Unless you want something like Buster Call to occur again."

"If you want Robin, then you'll have to go through me!" Luffy shouted.

Spandam smirked and then laughed. There was an awkward silence aside from Spandam's annoying evil laugh. When his laughter finally died, he smiled. "I don't want Nico Robin... I want the girl you took from the lab. Although Nico Robin would make a nice addition."

The girl slid behind me. Her hands clenched around my arm and her head peeked out slightly.

"Eh?" Luffy asked. He went back to picking his nose. "Nande?"

"Just give her to us and we'll let you all escape!" Spandam snapped. He was losing his patience.

Luffy looked at the girl and then me. He pouted and continued to stare.

"Luffy... I know it's a lot for me to ask but do you think she can stay on the ship for a while?" I asked. "Just until I figure out what's going on!"

He gave me his trademark smile and simply answered, "sure!"

"Eh?!" shouted the whole crew except for Robin, Zoro, and Sanji.

"You can't just decide without consulting us!" Nami snapped. Her hands wrapped around Luffy's throat and she started shaking him. "For all we know she can be a psychotic killer! After all, she has a whole fleet of Marines trying to retrieve her!"

Luffy laughed buoyantly. "Daijobu! She won't hurt us!"

"How can you be sure about that?!" Usopp and Nami snapped while smacking their captain on the head.

"Shihihihi! We saved her and I trust her!" Luffy said and looked at the girl with that smile off his.

Nami and Usopp ended up crouching in a gloomy corner. The atmosphere around them became depressing and both of them seemed like they were on the verge of crying.

"There's no point fighting with someone as stubborn as our captain," Zoro said with a smirk.

"But-," Usopp squeaked.

"Ugh! There's no point now!" Nami shouted frustratedly. She stood up and let out a sigh. "Franky, get ready to use Coup de Burst. We're getting out of here."

"But I want to fig-," Luffy whined.

Nami punched Luffy on the head again and another large bump formed on his head. She slowly turned her head towards the rest of the crew and slightly tilted her head while giving a sickly sweet smile. Her smile was directed to the remainder of the monster trio and at me. "Anyone else have something to say?"

"Yosh!" the whole crew exclaimed. Everyone started running around and preparing for take off, not wanting to provoke the angry Nami any further.

"Don't ignore me!" Spandam shouted over the loud speaker Den Den Mushi.

The Marine battleships began to attack again. The cannonballs started flying once more but Zoro and Sanji continued to protect the ship.

"If you take the girl, the Marines will hunt you down!" Spandam threatened. "She will bring nothing but misfortune and all your nakama will be dead!"

"BAKA~ We're always going to be hunted anyways so it doesn't matter. Plus, you said that about Robin and you were wrong!" Luffy shouted back. Instead of his usual goofy grin, he was speaking with a determined smile. "She became one of my precious nakama and I will protect my nakama no matter what! I won't let anyone else die!"

Spandam's face turned a deep shade of red and he squeezed the Den Den Mushi's dial until it crumbled. He let out an angry cry and then slammed his fist down on the battleship's rail. "FIRE EVERYTHING WE GOT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU INJURE THE GIRL! JUST GET HER BACK!"

"Hang on!" Franky shouted. He gripped onto the ship's steering wheel with a large smile. "COUP!"

The Marine ships started to charge towards Sunny and aimed their cannons at us.

"DE!"

The amount of cannonballs flying at us increased and we're getting more accurate. Standing up on the ship seemed almost impossible as Sunny violently rocked side to side

"She will end up killing all of you!" Spandam threatened.

"BURST!"

Before several cannonballs landed and exploded exactly where we stood, blowing this ship into smithereens, Sunny was flying in the air leaving a red, angry Spandam behind.

* * *

Her POV

Who am I?

I don't know.

Where was I from?

I don't know.

The woman and Sabo-san asked me these questions and as much as I wanted to answer them I couldn't. Those two questions racked my mind.

Not knowing anything but the basics scared me. It made feel... weak. Sabo-san assumes that I couldn't remember because of the sedatives or other drugs those scientists put me on but I'm almost certain that I knew absolutely nothing other than where I woke up, what was around me, and that "dream."

I sighed and stared up at the sky.

"Thinking gives you fevers!"

I snapped out of my rambling thoughts and the captain of this ship's head was in front of me, smiling. His neck was stretched out, just a little past the wooden rails, and then it snapped back to his body.

"Sabo and Robin told me you don't remember anything," he said.

"I guess," I simply responded.

I leaned on the railings and let out a sigh. I glanced at the captain and he was still staring at me with his goofy smile and large, black eyes.

"I'm Luffy!" he exclaimed.

"I'm-," I instinctively responded. And then I realized that I didn't know my name, again. "Someone."

He pouted. "I guess we should give you a name…"

"We?" I asked.

Before Luffy answered me, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the dining room. He barged in while yelling, "Mina!"

The whole crew looked tense and everyone was glaring at each other. Papers were spread out on the table and an orange-haired lady was hovering over the greenette from before.

"Ne! Mina!" Luffy shouted again, oblivious of the current situation. He pushed me in front of him and then pointed. "We need to give her a name!"

"Luffy!" the orange-haired girl shouted. She then glanced at me and then at Sabo, who started to put the papers away.

Luffy pulled out a chair and made me sit down. The whole crew just stared at me with blank faces with the exception of Luffy.

"Fushigi!*" he exclaimed after a moment of thinking.

The blond with the curly eyebrows, the orange-haired girl, and the guy with the long nose simultaneously slapped him on the head while yelling, "Hell no!"

"Sake," the greenette said next.

"Urusai!" the blond spat. "What kind of name is that?!"

"Eh? I'm not naming her! I'm stating I want more sake!" the greenette snapped back. "And what's wrong with the name sake?!"

"Some barbarian like you wouldn't understand! A beautiful lady like her should have a name just as beautiful!" the blond scolded. He lit up a cigarette and then puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Right Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~!" he exclaimed while twirling to the two girls.

Robin smiled while Nami let out a frustrated sigh.

How in the world do the sane people in this crew function with the rest? It's quite surprising how they haven't died or get into serious, serious, trouble yet. It was funny but I did feel pity for Nami since she seemed to be one of the smartest in the crew.

The sound of D minor being strummed echoed around the room and then the skeleton with the electric guitar said, "Yurei*."

And then in less than a second, the skeleton joined Luffy with a bump on his head.

"EH?!" the little tanuki exclaimed. "She's a ghost?!"

"No, Chopper," Nami sighed.

"Namae no nai shoujo*," Robin said.

"That's too literal and too long!" the long nosed yelled. "We shouldn't be the ones who name her since we barely know her! She's not a pet, Luffy!"

"I agree with Usopp," Nami said. "It's not right."

"Demo~," Luffy pouted. "We don't know what to call her."

"We're probably not going to reach a deci-," Nami responded.

"Sora."

Everybody looked at Sabo, who was sitting there with his head leaning on his hand and looking at me. He was smiling like Luffy while the rest of the crew thought about it. "How about Sora?"

"I guess it's not that bad," Nami said.

"At least it's not stupid or literal," Usopp said.

"But it's so simple!" the blond complained.

"What's the significance?" the skeleton asked.

They all started arguing about the names and my thoughts just drowned the bickering.

Sora... True, it was simple and I couldn't figure out the significance, but it just seemed right. It was nice and it had a somewhat nostalgic feeling to it. Hearing it being said through the crew's mouths sounded nice and I unconsciously smiled.

My thoughts slowly disappeared and my eyes met with Sabo's. He was staring at me and then he smiled.

"I think it's a nice name," I mumbled.

All the bickering stopped and their attention focused on me.

"Sora," I said. "It's a pretty name."

Nami sighed again and then sat down in the wooden chair. "I guess if she likes it then the name is fine."

"Simplicity is beautiful in it's own way," Robin added with her usual smile.

The whole crew just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Nice to meet you Sora!"

"Sora-chwan~," the blond sang gleefully to himself.

I smiled shyly when I heard my new name. It was nice to know something even though it's not as much as I'd like to know.

"How rude of us… we never introduced ourselves yet!" Nami exclaimed. She stood up and put her hands on her waist while giving me a grin. "I'm Nami, this ship's navigator!"

"I'm Captain Usopp!" the long nosed guy said. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk. "I have a million followers and I'm the greatest sniper of the world…"

He continued to brag with lies and Nami fanned her hand, cueing me to ignore his rants. Behind her was the tanuki, failing to hide himself behind Nami's leg.

"Thank you for treating me doctor tanuki-san," I said with a small bow.

"Calling me a doctor won't make me happy, you idiot!" he exclaimed while swaying back and forth. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper and I'm a reindeer! Not a tanuki!"

"I'm Sanji," the blond said. He blew out a cloud of smoke and smiled. "I'm the cook and you can call for me anytime, any day!"

"Aho," the greenette said while lying back and beginning to fall asleep.

"Huh?" Sanji sneered. "What'd you say, shitty swordsman?"

Those two began to argue again and were on the verge of taking each others heads off until Nami stepped in and silenced them with force.

"The green-haired guy is Zoro. If you see them two fighting, it's not unusual so just ignore them," Nami sighed.

"Don't introduce me through your mouth, woman!" Zoro snapped.

"Don't snap at an angel like Nami-swan!" Sanji snapped back.

And then the bickering continued.

"Yohohoho!" the skeleton laughed. "I'm Dead Bones Brook, the ship's musicians... Can I see your panties?"

I laughed and just responded, "Nice to meet you."

"SUPER!" yelled the cyborg. "IT'S SUPER NICE TO MEET YOU! I'm Franky, the shipwright!"

This was a strange crew. Three somewhat sane people, three human-ish, and three funny idiots.

After their brief introduction, they all joined Luffy and complained or joined him, shouting happily and drinking the rum in their jugs messily. I watched them from where I sat, never budging a bit. Watching all of them smile or be angry at each other was truly something fascinating. It felt like… home. Like I had a family right in front of me and I could join in whenever I want, because I would be accepted.

"Welcome Sora!" Luffy shouted as he pushed a wooden jug full of rum into my chest.

I smiled and held onto the mug. When he turned his back to me, I looked down at my reflection on the orange liquid. My smile faded away and I gripped onto the handle.

But why was it that I couldn't take that step forward and join them?

* * *

Tenshi: angel

Fushigi: mystery

Yurei: ghost

Namae no nai shoujo: Girl with no name

**RATE, PRESS FAVE, AND REVIEW~ **

Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! There's three weeks left until vacation~ School can suck it!

I'm actually pretty happy about the views I'm getting for this story but do you know what will make me happier? REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own One Piece but LOVE it! I hope One Piece never ends... it can end when the world ends

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

Spandam was being escorted to Admiral Akainu's office in the Marine Headquaters. He was shaking in anger. He looked as if he were about to explode and anyone caught in his anger was going to die from his verbal abuse.

He kicked open the door with a bang and found Akainu sitting in the front middle part of the spacious room.

"I thought you said the fucking naval base was highly protected!" Spandam snapped before the rookie standing by the door could introduce their presence. "Protected my ass! The whole place was destroyed! By some fucking blue-coat, masked man! The whole facility is ruined and these two years of hard work-!"

Akainu stood up silently but the expression on his face shut Spandam up. His usual I'm-always-pissed-'cause-there's-no-justice face was even more terrifying at the moment.

"The girl is gone?" he asked. His voice was low, however, it was enough to make the Marine rookies to shake in fear and regret escorting the lavender haired man even more.

Spandam gulped. Even though he was the son of the man who used to be in charge of the great Enies Lobby and acted all high and mighty, trying to stand tall with his chin held high in front of Akainu was like asking to be executed at the moment. His pride in being able to complain and push others around vanished. He was terrified. "Y-yes."

Akainu glared at the lavender haired man. He looked as if he was going to melt the poor man or punch him to the other side of the world with his magma fists. Instead, he just asked, "Who?"

"S-s-some low life scum in a b-b-blue coat and mask," Spandam stuttered.

Akainu's fist clenched even tighter and he was steaming, literally. His arm was dripping magma on the carpet. He turned around and looked out his large window. "The Revolutionary Army."

"T-t-that's preposterous!" Spandam exclaimed.

"Then who do you suggest it it?" Akainu asked.

"Mugiwara. We were able to intercept him a few miles away from the base with the… specimen."

"Yet you weren't able to capture him."

Spandam gulped again. He was already imagining the different possibilities of how the fleet admiral would torture and then kill him.

"W-what should we do?"

Silence.

"No one can know about this. If this gets out, we won't be the only ones trying to get the girl... We will- no, must- take her back. No matter what it takes."

Akainu turned around and headed to the door. He looked calm and collected. Never showing a single emotion even when he was proud or satisfied. But on the inside he was terrified. If the Revolutionary Army did take the girl, it just might be enough to destroy his idea of an utopian world.

But there was absolutely, no way in hell, he'll ever allow that to happen.

Absolute justice will triumph.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

* * *

LUFFY'S POV

"This is taking too long~" I whined. "I'm hungry~"

"Urusai!" Usopp scolded. "We're not getting any fish because you keep shouting and you've been singing the Baka Song for the last fifteen minutes!"

_There's no food. Sanji won't give me food. I can't catch any food. Why is there no food?_

I started swinging my legs back and forth and threw my head back in boredom. The fishing line wasn't even budging. Where are all the sea kings when you needed them?!

"Nami!" I whined.

"What?"

I pouted and looked up at the redhead sitting on the rainbow colored lawn chair. She was tanning with her lavender and white colored sunglasses shielding her eyes and there was some orange drink on the table next to her. Robin was beside her, sitting under a huge umbrella with a book in her hands.

"When do we get to the next island?"

"Not for another day," she moaned.

"But I'm hungry… and bored… and hungry."

"That won't make the ship go any faster," she chimed.

"We could-."

"We don't have much cola left so no- we will not use Coup De Burst unless necessary."

The ship was silent again. You could only hear Zoro swinging his weights upstairs in the crow's nest and the ship creaking.

"So do you all just sit here all day?" asked a voice.

I turned around and Sora was standing on the lawn with a plate of finger sandwiches. The aroma of the sandwiches was floating around me and it smelled like meat. Richly, beautifully, cooked meat! My mouth watered and drool was starting to slide down my mouth.

"Hungry…" I moaned weakly. I stretched my arm and tried snatching a sandwich but Sora quickly moved the plate. "What are you doing?! Give me one!"

"… No!" She stuck out her tongue and then bit into another sandwich. There were only two left.

"Why?!" I complained.

"They're mine!"

I stretched my arm to grab the plate or at least one sandwich but missed again. Finally, I jumped to my feet and frowned. I put one of my hands on my hips and used my other hand to point at her. "Share!"

She stuck her tongue out again. "Yada!"

This time I used two hands to snatch the sandwiches, but still missed. We had a stare-off for a few seconds and then I launched my "attack" again, gattling-style. But somehow, she dodged my hands as if she were a leaf in the wind.

After five straight minutes of trying to grab one, **_one_**, sandwich, I finally stopped to take a breather. I glared and pouted at her once more and that just caused her to smirk before stuffing another sandwich into her mouth.

"Ah!" I yelled. There was only one more. One. More. ONE!

I started chasing after her. She managed to stay ahead of me the whole time and keep the heavenly platter of sandwiches from dropping on the ground. We ran and swung all around Sunny. From the lawn, to the top deck where Nami decided not to notice us, to the library, to the aquarium, somehow up to the crow's nest, running around Zoro who was training until he decided to scold us and kick us out, and then finally back to the lawn.

We were both out of breath and I was still unable to grab **_a_** sandwich.

I stretched my arms and was able to grab the edge of the plate. A tug-of-war between Sora and I began. At first I was using maybe ten percent of power but she didn't even budge.

"Let. Go. Of. The. Plate!" I snapped while trying to pry the plate out of her hands.

"… Okay." She quickly held onto the last sandwich and let go.

The plate came flying into my face and dug into it. The plate was pretty much glued to my eyes and my face caved in.

"Luffy! Stop fooling around!" Nami scolded.

I stood up, trying to protest to make her understand that it wasn't my fault but all that came out were muffled words. I was tripping over my feet while attempting to take the plate out and I didn't realize that I was at the ship's edge.

I tripped backwards and then was in a free fall before I slammed into the water.

I was sinking. Drowning. But at least the plate was out of my face.

There was a sound of a dull splash and a blond, scarred-faced guy came sinking down with me. And then another dull splash.

~A Few Moments Later~

"BAKA!" Nami, Usopp, and Sanji snapped while swatting my head as I laid on the deck trying to breathe.

"Fwanks bor pqring du gave me Dabo," I managed to say. (Thanks for trying to save me Sabo)

"Fwo goblin," Sabo responded while weakly trying to give me a thumbs up. (No problem)

"If I got a beli every time you fell in the ocean," Nami mumbled while massaging her temples.

Sabo laughed lightly and that made Nami glare at him. She stomped over and then swatted my older brother's head.

"You!" she snapped. "I thought you were the smarter brother! Why did you jump?! Did you forget that you ate a Devil Fruit?!"

Sabo smiled sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle. "Whoops. Sorry, I couldn't help but react when I saw Luffy fall."

I flashed my trademark smile. I was happy to hear that. It was just like old times when Sabo and... Ace... saved me from the stupid alligators, bears, the Tiger Lord, and Porch-something guy.

Sabo sat up and patted my head. "How did you even fall off the ship in the first place?"

I heard a giggle. Sora was standing nearby with her hands behind her back. She smiled sheepishly.

"I was trying to get food," I pouted.

"That's why you have a fishing rod," Sabo said.

"But Sora had food!" I exclaimed. "But she wouldn't share so I tried to take some and then I got... hit in the face with a plate and then I fell trying to get the plate out."

"Serves you right for trying to steal a beautiful lady's food," Sanji exclaimed.

"You mean this?" Sora asked. She stepped up front and flashed the last sandwich.

"Niku!" I exclaimed. I quickly hopped to my feet and stretched my arms towards her. Before I could reach her, Sanji held my arms down, preventing them from stretching any further. And even worse, she ate the sandwich and I felt world crashing down.

Sora smirked and then let out a laugh. There was silence until she cocked her head slightly to the left. "Y-y-your arm... just stretched?"

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Sabo looked at her and simultaneously said, "slow."

She walked over to me and then stretched my cheek. She giggled and then let go. "Why's your face like that?"

"I ate a Devil Fruit. I'm a rubberman," I pouted as she continued stretching my face. "Itai! Cut it out!"

"If you ate a Devil Fruit, why are you still hungry?" she asked. She stopped pinching my face and I sat up.

"I ate it years ago!" I shouted.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed.

Nami and Usopp sighed together while shaking their heads. The rest of the crew resumed whatever they were doing before I fell into the ocean, and ignored my conversation with Sora. I ended up telling the story of how I ate the gomu-gomu fruit when I was younger and then my past in the Goa Kingdom. I told her about Shanks, Jii-chan, Makino, and Dandan taking care of me and finally, my goal about becoming the Pirate King.

"Ne... why do you want to be such a thing?" she asked.

"Because!" I shouted. "To be Pirate King means to be the free-est man in the world! I want to be the free-est man and go on adventures!"

"But isn't it hard?"

"Of course! But I'm not alone and why would somebody seeking adventure want to take the shortcuts?"

Sora sat there silently. I smiled at her and after a minute she smiled back.

"That's a nice-," she said.

"How about you?" I interrupted. "What do you want?"

"Me?" she mumbled. She looked up at the cloudless blue sky and exhaled slowly. The whole ship was silent as she thought. Suddenly she fell back and laid down on the grass. "I can't think of a goal."

"Why?" I asked while picking my nose.

She shrugged.

"Whatever," I shrugged. "You might not know it now but you'll know it when you know it!"

I got up and put my hat back on top of my head. I gave her my trademark grin before I started walking toward the kitchen hoping Sanji would give me some food. Or at least let me have something that would temporarily fill my stomach (meaning the whatever's left in the pantry).

Sora got up and let out a sigh just before I entered the dining room. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to be sure but I think she whispered, "My goal is something that can never be achieved."

* * *

Do you guys know the Baka Song? LOL it was sung by Luffy (obviously) during the Skypiea Arc and to me it's the cutest thing ever. The words to the song makes me laugh like an idiot and my mom looks at me like I'm an idiot and asks why am I watching CARTOONS. (Excuse her, she'll never understand)

Here's a question to think about... Has Akainu ever smiled? Like truly smile? (I can't think of a time in the anime or manga lol)

Anyways! I'm grateful about the views but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**Make My Day By Giving Me Some Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4: AOSEKI Part One

**A/N: **Haven't posted in a while. I swear, my teachers are psychics! It's like they know when I have stuff to do and they decide to give me the most work that week... Sadists! -.- And to add on, REGENT'S WEEK for New Yorkers! Ugh .

Anyways, IT'S ALMOST THE END OF JUNE = END OF SCHOOL! Woot, Woot! Means I can actually get things done!

Enough of me venting and off to the story!

***Contains*: **Sora's POV to Sabo's POV to Sora's POV

**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Piece~

* * *

SORA'S POV

"Mina! We're going to dock for a few days or a week!" Nami exclaimed while Sanji helped her off the ship.

It was the evening and we were on some island named Aoseki. The Thousand Sunny was docked in a remote bay with a thick, green forest surrounding it and not far away, there was a row of mountains that touched the sky. The crew decided to dock to restock food, to explore (Luffy's idea), and to lay low so we didn't have to bump into the Marines again (Sabo's idea).

We all started walking into the forest after Luffy convinced Usopp, who complained that he had the can't-go-inside-the-forest disease, to go by accidentally kicking him in it. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper then started running around every tree in sight. They were playing tag and carelessly crashing into trees while swinging from branch to branch. The rest of the crew was at least ten feet from their silliness and ignoring every time they fell on the ground.

"Should we be concerned about… that?" I asked Nami while pointing at Luffy crashing into a large branch, face-first.

"…Nah," she responded. "You can't cure their idiocy with words. It didn't work in the Grand Line, why would it work now?"

I giggled. Harsh, but funny.

We continued walking at a slow pace and the immature trio disappeared while playing. None of the crew members seemed to be concerned. They just continued with their conversation about what they needed and wanted to buy.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek and the trio came running towards us at full speed. Chopper and Usopp were bawling while Luffy laughed like an idiot.

"O-o-o-okami*!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

Both of them crashed into Zoro while Luffy tripped on a tree's root and face-planted the floor. Chopper was giving Zoro's head a death hug while crying. He tried prying Chopper off of his face over five times and was finally able to in the end.

"What the hell?!" Zoro snapped.

"There's- _sniff_- a huge- _sniff_- blue wolf!" Chopper cried.

The forest floor rumbled rhythmically and the sound of snapping twigs and branches got closer and closer. There was a monstrous roar and birds flapped out of the trees instantly. The forest was then eerily silent.

A black dog nose peeked out of the dense trees, and then the whole body. There, stood a wolf snarling at us. Although the sounds the beast was making quite terrifying, it was beautiful. It was at least seven feet tall and had long, wild white fur with neon blue on the tips. Its paws and underfur was white and as it went up it got more blue. Its sharp silver eyes glared at us and it bared its snow-white teeth at us. The peculiar thing about it was that it had a streak of blue underneath its left eye.

Suddenly it pounced forward and tried to rip a chunk of flesh off of Sanji, but he swiftly kicked it back. More wolves of the same size started to come out of the trees, growling.

"Eek!" Nami shrieked as the wolves started to attack.

"Nami-chwan~ Robin-swan~ Sora-chwan~" Sanji exclaimed while kicking the wolves that came within any of us, girls, ten foot radius.

"How 'bout us?!" Chopper and Usopp snapped.

"You bastards can go to hell!"

The wolves continued to attack and then the crew finally decided to start running. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy were dodging, defending, and attacking at the same time as the rest of us ran for our lives.

It wasn't long until we hit a dead end. There was a rocky cliff that surrounded us at all three sides. It was possible to climb but I doubt we would be able to reach halfway before a wolf chomped of our legs. To make matters worse, growls were heard above us.

So much for climbing.

"Shitty wolves," Sanji scoffed while puffing out a cloud of smoke.

A whole pack of white and black furred wolves with hints of blue on their fur surrounded us. They all growled and bloodlust filled the air.

Majority of the crew was fighting and trying to push them back but the wolves kept coming. They were actually pretty strong and were able to defend.

Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain on my arm. I looked down and a pale blue and grey eye glaring at me. There was a partially blood-stained wolf next to me with its humungous, razor sharp teeth in my arm. In. My. Arm.

"Sora!" the crew shrieked.

I didn't even notice a wolf behind me until I felt the pain. Blood trickled down my arm and the wolf's fangs continued to sink down my arm while growling. I winced in pain and instead of yelping, I kept my mouth shut.

"Get out!" it sneered.

My eyes widened in surprise. The voice echoed in the air but no one seemed to notice.

"Leave this forest!" it snapped once more. Its teeth clenched my arm tighter almost breaking my arm.

I would've been screaming and struggling to get its teeth out but I was hypnotized by its eyes. It sounded peculiar but I knew this wolf. I was sure of it but I just don't know how I know. Somewhere in the back of my mind was a blurred name and a blurred face.

"Sora!" Sabo shouted.

He sprinted over and kicked the wolf's ribs and it let go of my arm. It was pushed a few feet back and Sabo stood in front of me with a protective stance. Although his back was turned to me, he was obviously furious. Orange flames licked his arm and there was bloodlust in the air.

"Sora!"

I looked next to me and a tiny reindeer was freaking out over the nasty puncture marks on my arm. Before he could inspect my arm, he hugged me and he turned into a big fluffy ball while shouting, "guard point." We suddenly flew away and bounced on the ground.

When we came to a complete stop, Chopper poofed back into his normal size and tried to recover from his dizziness.

Apparently, two wolves head-butted us to god-knows-where. We ended up somewhere far away from the rest of the crew and there wasn't even a hint of what direction they might be.

The wolves bared its fangs at us, but then stopped. It looked at us curiously. The black furred one slowly walked towards us still, snarling, and I instinctively pushed a dizzy Chopper behind me.

The wolf hovered over me and growled. I closed my eyes and prepared for another nasty bite or even worse. Instead, I felt something slimy against my wounded arm.

"Bakazuhiko," the wolf groaned.

I opened my eyes and the wolf was bending down, cleaning my wound. I couldn't decide if I should be grateful or absolutely terrified at the moment. What in the hell was going on?!

The wolf changed into a human and so did the white wolf. The black wolf turned into a man with bright green eyes. There was a blue birthmark-like streak under his left eye while his right eye was covered by his jet-black hair. The white wolf turned into a woman. She crossed her arms and looked at me. She had light blonde hair braided down her back and like the man, she had a blue streak under her left eye.

"D-d-don't touch Sora!" Chopper stuttered as he stood in front of me with his arms spread out. He was trembling and looked like he was about to cry.

The man and the woman looked at each other and then at me. They both mumbled my name in confusion but then shrugged it off.

"Patch her up, doctor-san," the man instructed.

"S-shut up, you idiot! Don't tell me what to do, you bastard!" Chopper squealed happily. "How do you know I'm a doctor?"

"Smell of alcohol and disinfectant."

Chopper quickly took out a whole roll of bandages and disinfectant sprays. He cleaned my arm and I couldn't help but wince in pain every time he dabbed the puncture marks with a cotton ball. After a few minutes of cleaning, he finally wrapped my arm up and my wound stopped bleeding and was hidden.

I looked over at the couple and they were sitting on the floor, waiting for us to finish. They were observing us and while Chopper was fixing me up, they were whispering to each other.

"Why aren't you attacking us?" I blurted.

We all sat there in silence until the woman spoke up.

"You don't remember us?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked.

The man and her walked to me and inspected my face up close.

I was going to complain and tell them to back off but before I could, my head started pounding. There was so much pressure and it was unbearable. It was like my brain was about to explode.

I collapsed onto the floor while holding my head. I glanced at them and it felt like one of Sanji's knives was scratching my brain. They looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't remember. Every time I tried to put a name with their faces, a searing pain shot my head causing me to whimper.

"Sora!" Chopper shrieked. He and the man and woman hovered over me with concerned faces.

I was exhausted, in pain, and confused and next thing I saw was black.

* * *

SABO'S POV

We finally reached land after sailing for three more hours. It took some convincing when it came to deciding where to stop. Of course, Luffy wanted to go to the island that had the log pose spinning chaotically but because of the situation we were in and Nami's, Usopp's, and Chopper's disapproval with a punch added to it, we went to the calmest island, Aoseki.

After getting off the ship, we all entered the lush forest in front of us, hopefully reaching the city soon. Luffy was all over the place and naturally I was worried since trouble tended to find him, but he was with friends so it can't be that bad. Right?

WRONG!

Next thing I knew, we were being chased by wolves. Huge, blue, white, and black wolves with razor sharp fangs. Honestly, I would've burned the forest down, but that would be devastating and that would cause too much attention. I was sure Luffy and his crew would be fine but I was concerned about Sora. She didn't display any of her powers yet and I wasn't even sure if she could help herself.

Then the worst happened. One of the wolves got her, in the arm.

I quickly kicked the wolf I was already fighting and knocked it out.

"Sora!" I yelled.

I swiftly kicked the white and neon blue off her. So far I didn't use my Devil's Fruit power to not spread a wildfire, but anger washed over me and flames started to form. Why would they attack her?! She was defenseless and she didn't even provoke them!

I heard Chopper running over and trying to help her and I felt slightly relieved. I let my guard down for a second and then a white and a black wolf tried attacking me from the side. I leaped forward, dodging them, and smirked.

But then I realized something. Sora and Chopper were behind me! Shit!

I looked back and they were gone. The two wolves looked at me and then sprinted to the left. I was going to chase after them but the heterochromian, white wolf stepped in front of me.

"Why are you here?" the wolf sneered. "Get out!"

"We're just trying to get to the city!" I responded while dodging its teeth.

"Then why did you dock at the bay?" it snapped. "Humans dock at the port!"

My arms and hands turned into flames. The wolf lunged at me, almost biting my head off, but then Luffy kicked it down.

"We're pirates!" Luffy exclaimed. He looked at the the small pool of blood on the ground and I could feel chills going up my spine.

Luffy's arm turned black and steam was coming out. He was more furious than I was and that was a rare sight. He was just about to attack when someone yelled, "STOP!"

All the wolves stopped attacking when an old man with snow white hair in a robe, holding a cane came out of the forest. He looked frail but he was using a bit of Haoshoku Haki to stop everyone. Some weaker wolves stumbled and Nami and Usopp too.

"They're not here to hurt us," the old man said. He looked at me with a stern face. "Are you Sabo?"

"...Yes."

"The Revolutionary Army told us you were coming to help us…" he said.

Help? What?

"I'm sorry but we're here to-," I responded.

"Please," the old man whimpered. He was shaking and a tear slid down his cheek. He fell to his knees and looked like he was about to beg. "Please save us."

There was a flash of blue light and all the wolves changed into humans.

"Ou-sama!" everyone shouted.

Every wolf- er, human- ran to the old man and picked him up from kneeling. Everyone morphed except for the heterochromian wolf in front of me.

I took a step forward to go to the old man and it growled at me. Instead of me walking to him, the old man walked over to me, alone.

"Will you help us?" he asked.

"Ano~" Luffy sighed. "We're pirates, not heroes."

"Luffy," I scolded.

"Pirates or not. We need help, please. We'll do anything in return!" the old man pleaded. "You're part of the Revolutionary Army! Please, you're our last hope!"

I looked at him and then at Luffy while letting out a sigh. I was already making Luffy let Sora stay and I didn't want to impose anymore.

"I'm sorry but-," I apologized.

"We have jewels. Tons and tons of jewels, worth millions of beli-," the man pleaded.

Nami rushed over in less than five seconds with her eyes shaped in the beli currency. She was smiling, hard, and she was sparkling. "Jewels? What kind?"

"Aoseki is known for the beautiful big sapphires and other diamonds. Many are worth more than a million per piece-," the old man said.

"Say no more!" Nami exclaimed. "We'll help you in exchange for 80% of your jewels!"

"But Nami~," Luffy whined.

Nami's fist made contact with Luffy's head and then she dragged Luffy a few feet away with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"We need the money to buy things," Nami hissed quietly at Luffy. "Because of you, we lost more than half of our food supplies and we're short on money! If we get these jewels… we can… get more food!"

"Food!" Luffy yelled. He quickly walked back to the old man and agreed.

Wow. When it came to food, Luffy would agree to anything. No wonder Luffy gets in trouble so easily.

"This woman," I heard Zoro scoff.

"Thank you. Thank you," the old man said. He broke out in tears and several women and men rushed to him and tried to stop him from crying.

After the little emotional moment, the heterochromian eyed wolf turned to a human. His eyebrows were furrowed and walked towards the old man.

"Oto-san!" he scolded. "We can't trust them!"

"Who else can we trust?! No one will help us!" the old man say.

The man stood there quietly and then turned around. "Fine," he scoffed. "But I warned you."

Chopper, a woman, and a man carrying Sora came out of the forest and looked at us.

"Sora!" I yelled. I quickly ran over to the four of them and looked at her. She looked distress and she was sweating and breathing abnormally. "What the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know… S-s-she was fine and then s-she collapsed!" Chopper stuttered.

"What did you do?!" I snapped. I was about to punch the man carrying her but Chopper held me back.

"H-he didn't do anything!" Chopper exclaimed. "It wasn't his fault! Sora just collapsed out of nowhere and she isn't physically or internally harmed, excluding the bite."

I sighed and rubbed my neck. Fuck! She was my responsibility and I wasn't able to protect her.

"I'm sorry about your friend…" the old man said while placing his hand on my shoulder. "But for now let's go back to our village to help the wounded. You all may rest there for now."

Everyone started to gather all the unconscious people and carry them back. I quickly took Sora out of the stranger's arm and shot a glare at him.

If it weren't for the negotiation, I wasn't sure if I would've skinned him alive or bury him alive.

Luffy stared at Sora and started to poke her face, trying to wake her up, but then he received a punch from an angry Chopper that told him to stop fooling around and help out.

Everyone started walking into the forest and we eventually ended up in a clearing where there were some log cabins built. It looked like an old traditional village. Women and children came out, greeting the old man and hurried to get the wounded.

I observed everyone from afar and clutched Sora close to me. Everyone looked pretty harmless but because they can change into wolves, I felt uneasy.

Everyone looked the same. Either light blond hair or navy to black hair. Most of them had blue streaks under their left eyes but some didn't have.

"Bring her to the doctor's cabin. It's a little bit north of here. You'll find Mizo baa-chan and she'll let the girl rest there," the old man said while watching over his people rushing to the wounded. "Tell Mizo that Noboru sent you."

I nodded and then Chopper walked with me to the cabin.

Chopper lagged slightly behind me and was looking down on the floor in shame. "G-gomen."

"You don't have to apologize," I said.

"But, I-I couldn't protect-," Chopper mumbled.

"I couldn't either… but you tried. That's what counts," I reassured.

We reached a dark brown cabin with a little herb garden and other flowers around it. There was a little old lady standing with a cane at the doorstep and she stared at us dully.

"U-um, Noboru-san sent us…" I said. I looked down at Sora and then at the old lady. "She needs rest. Can we-."

"Put her down on the bed and then go back to the village," she said. She threw a key at Chopper and then walked past us. "Don't forget to lock up."

Chopper and I looked at each other and then shrugged. It was hard to believe that the old- Mizo baa-chan- would allow us to use her place that easily. I honestly thought she'd be more suspicious.

We entered the cabin and quickly put Sora on the bed. The room was small and cozy. There was a stone fireplace across from the bed, a wooden nightstand with a lamp and pitcher of water, a round wooden table at the foot of the bed, and there were two doors on each side of the fireplace.

"She looks a lot better than before," Chopper said while wiping the sweat off of Sora's forehead. "She'll just need some rest and I'll rewrap her wound from time to time."

I let out a relieved sigh. Ever since I retrieved her, she's been in harm's way a lot more often. My heart felt like it was being squeezed every time she was in danger and I knew it was my fault when she got hurt. "Shall we go then?"

"Mmhmm! I'll tend to the other people's wound," Chopper happily bounced of the bed and left first.

I sighed and patted Sora's head. Before I left, I tucked the girl in and lightly smiled to myself. I felt like I was taking care of Ace and Luffy when I was younger again. Nostalgic.

_Wait, wait, wait! Stop getting attached!_ I thought.

She wasn't… normal. The Revolutionary Army wanted her for a reason and so did the Marines. She was a weapon. A weapon that could finally end this ridiculous war and stop the tyranny in countries.

I let out a sigh and looked at her once more. As I closed the door behind me, I just told myself one thing. She was a weapon for the greater good. Nothing less, nothing more.

* * *

SORA'S POV

_"How long are you going to sleep for?"_

_I opened my eyes and I was in the white "room" again. However, there was a round glass table with a white and green tea set on top of it and a four clear, vine-like chairs around it. I blinked and a man in a black suit with white gloves and a woman in a long pastel pink dress appeared, sitting on the chairs. They looked like they were in their twenties and the both of them were making and drinking tea._

_"C'mon!" _

_I looked next to me and there was a smiling woman bent down next to me. Her hair was black and she had a pastel blue dress on. I looked at her and then at the other two. All of their eyes were blurred. The only thing on their faces were their mouths but not their eyes, noses, and eyebrows. Creepy._

_The woman dragged me up and led me to an empty chair. She seated me and then she sat down in the last empty chair. _

_We all sat there quietly making tea. _

_"W-where am I?" I asked. _

_All the clinking from them swirling their spoons in their amber tea stopped. They all turned their heads towards me._

_"W-w-who are you people?" I stuttered._

_"She still doesn't remember," the man said while taking a sip of the tea. _

_"Yare yare*," said the woman who brought me to the table. _

_"I-I'm sure she'll remember eventually," the woman in the pastel pink stuttered softly. She was smiling sheepishly and all her words got quieter and quieter by the word. _

_"Well she better remember fast," the man said while getting up from his chair. He walked over to me and took off one of his gloves. "We don't have much time."_

_Suddenly he swiftly jerked his hand forward and his hand stabbed my forehead._

I woke up jolting up from my bed. I was panting and sweating. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears and my head still felt like it was going to explode. I quickly touched my head, checking for an open gash but there was nothing there.

_What the hell was that? That dream was way too real… and creepy_, I thought.

Once I calmed down, I looked around. I was in a log cabin, in a large fluffy bed with a blanket over me. Across from me was a lit up fire place and there was a wooden table a few feet away from the bed, on top of a rug. There was also a nightstand beside me with a pitcher of water and a cup.

I opened the curtain next to me and looked out the window. It was dark outside but you could still see some trees.

Where was I?

I pulled the blankets off of me and my feet touched the cold wooden floor. There was a tiny creak and then silence again. I walked to the door and went outside. There was a crisp breeze brushing my skin and a faint smell of smoke. I looked up at the night sky and there was a dim orange light a few trees away.

I started walking, barefoot. I went through the trees for a while, carefully scanning my steps so I didn't cut myself. Finally, I saw the orange glow getting brighter and brighter along with voices. It was laughter and shouting and the smell of… food. My stomach growled.

I took a few more steps and found a whole bunch of people dancing and laughing around a large campfire. There were also other similar log cabins, not so far away.

"Sora!" shouted voices.

I felt arms tiny arms embrace me. Chopper was crying while hugging my neck.

I looked around and spotted the crew. Not far away was Luffy with one hand waving at me and the other hand wrapped around some guy, Robin was sitting down with a smile on her face while holding a mug, probably full of rum, Nami was betting who-can-drink-the-most with some other people and so far she's winning with Zoro, Sanji was cooking for everyone, Brook was playing merry tunes for everyone, and Franky was constantly making his trademark SUPER pose while dancing.

"Ano… what's going on?" I asked Chopper as I pulled him off of me.

"We're feasting!" he exclaimed.

"Why? And how did everyone else get here?" I asked.

I felt a pat on my head and I turned around. It was Sabo and the people from earlier that attacked us.

"Look who's finally awake," the woman said.

I quickly took a step away and glared at them.

"So paranoid," the man scoffed.

"It's okay. They're not going to attack us anymore," Sabo reassured. "Right now, we're in their village and everything has been cleared up."

Village? I looked around and scanned the unfamiliar faces. They looked happy and different from each other but they all had the blue streaks under their eyes. Then it hit me. We were in the wolves' village.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"It's a long story," Sabo chuckled. "Let's go to the others first. We can talk about it in the morning, but for now just enjoy."

He dragged Chopper and I to Robin and made us sit down. He left and joined a dancing and shouting Luffy near the flames.

I looked at Robin and she smiled at me.

"What's going on?" I asked as Chopper left to join the party. "I want every detail."

"This is the wolves' village. You've been asleep for five hours," Robin said. "We found this place after the wolves stopped attacking us when their leader came to talk to us. They took us here as an... I guess you can say as and 'apology' and we brought you to their village doctor's cabin and Chopper started tending to everyone's wounds."

"Oh…" I murmured.

I turned away and looked at everyone. It seemed as if the attack never happened. Everyone was so cheerful and friendly with each other. No one was arguing or shooting death glares at each other.

A heterochromian pair of eyes caught my attention. There was a man leaning against a tree across from me. He was glaring at me and then he turned and entered the forest.

"I'm… I'm gonna… go somewhere," I said while getting up.

I ran across the "dance-floor" and followed the man. I entered the forest and was able to stay at least thirty feet behind the guy. He was fast and zig-zagging everywhere. He almost looked like a ghost floating and leaving blurred, glowing steps behind.

Finally we reached a lagoon with a waterfall. He stopped and looked back at me with another glare.

"Why are you following me?" he sneered.

I was panting and then I sat down on the ground. My feet were scraped and slightly cut from running carelessly.

"Baka!" he snapped. "If you didn't have shoes, why did you follow me into the forest?"

I smiled sheepishly as he helped me up and brought me to the edge of the lagoon to clean it. It stung when I dipped my feet in but it felt better after a few seconds.

"D-do I know you?" I stuttered.

"You don't remember me at all?" he asked.

"You are the second person to ask me that," I mumbled. I sat down on the sand with him and let out a sigh. "I don't remember anything from my past ever since I woke up."

"Not even your name?"

"Yeah… but Luffy and the rest of the crew decided a name for me." I smiled and hugged my knees.

"What did they name you?" he asked.

"Sora."

There was silence. Only the sound of crickets chirping and water crashing down onto the lagoon was heard. It was somewhat peaceful. Out of nowhere, the guy started to laugh.

"The name fits you!" he chuckled.

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up. "What's your name?"

"Kazuhiko," he said.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and slightly lightheaded. Crap, crap, crap. My head felt like exploding again but it wasn't as painful as last time.

"You okay?" he asked while poking my cheek.

I nodded and after a few seconds the pain slowly faded. We sat in silence again. "Did I know you?"

"... Yeah. We used to be friends," he said.

"Can," I asked while poking the water. "Can you tell me about myself… before I lost my memories?"

He looked at me dumbfounded and then he smiled politely. "You were visiting Aoseki when I first met you. We became friends after I almost… almost killed you. But after that we became best friends and you would always visit me in the palace and we'd come here."

"Palace?" I asked. "Last time I checked, we're in a forest."

"I just told you I almost killed you and you're asking about the palace?" he asked while laughing.

I shrugged with a grin.

"This forest is called Okamori. The city of Aoseki is over the mountains. That's where most of the people go and live in while this place is forbidden for people to set foot in so when you guys came, we attacked," Kazuhiko said while rubbing his neck. "We, the wolves, are considered dangerous and special at the same time. Before Whitebeard claimed this place, we were known as jewels because of our sapphire hearts and were constantly hunted."

"Us wolves and people weren't always separated like this. We protected the… normal people, and they protected us. Those were good times and when Whitebeard claimed this place, we were fully protected…" He sighed and laid down on the sand. He stared up at the starry night sky and his hair sunk into the sand slightly. "But when the new king took over, everything changed," he spat. "Hunters and collectors started coming back and anyone who tried to help the wolves became collateral damage. People started to abandon us and it wasn't long until we separated into different groups. They began to look down on us when they began to get rich from mining jewels from the mountains, they all got the superiority complex and things just kept getting worse."

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"The king is corrupt! He's planning to use us as profit when the mines have no more jewels to give!" he snapped. "…I'm sorry, I know this is all irrelevant. I-it's just that-."

"I understand…" I said quietly.

"Everything was still fine when you were around. But you disappeared just before a massacre occurred and that's when we and the normal people began to feud. Over hundreds were killed on both sides and now there's no way anything can ever be the same… There are still fights occurring every now and then... Everyone believed you created this mess because someone witnessed you killing both humans and wolves and then fleeing, but I didn't believe that," he explained. He covered his face with his arm and stayed silent.

Crickets chirped again and I waited for him to say something.

"Why'd you leave?"

Before I could answer him with an "I don't remember," Sabo, the woman from before, and Luffy tumbled out of some bushes.

"I told you not to push!" the light blonde scolded.

"Aho!" Sabo hissed while swatting Luffy on the head.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

I quickly stood up and brushed off the sand from my dress. I knew I should've been furious that they disturbed a private moment but I was glad. There was no way I would've been able to answer his question and after hearing that there was a massacre, I didn't want to risk saying something wrong.

"Don't you understand private moments, Izumi?" Kazuhiko sneered venomously at the woman.

"Sorry, Bakazuhiko," the woman grinned. "But what ever made you think that I'd let you have privacy?"

Kazuhiko grabbed a pile of wet sand and flung it at her. They both glared at each other and looked like they were about to attack each other, but instead, they laughed it off.

"So what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I was curious about where you went," Izumi chirped.

"She dragged me with her and I was... somewhat curious," Sabo pouted.

"Sabo took my food and I was also curious!" Luffy chirped, finishing his second piece of meat. He threw the bone on the floor and then took out another piece from his pockets.

I giggled. The scene in front of me was absolutely adorable. All three of them were lined up and looked like toddlers getting caught doing something wrong. But then they all started to yell at each other while Luffy was laughing nonchalantly. Sabo and Izumi were bickering and then somehow dragged Kazuhiko into it.

"Vu pu geel fvetter?" Luffy asked as he continued to chomp down his food. (Do you feel better)

I nodded and then Luffy patted my head softly. He was warm and it felt somewhat... nostalgic? I don't know what came over me but I stumbled back fell into the lagoon. But instead of getting soaked, I seemed to just "float."

There was a flash and then all of us started to float in midair. There was no gravity and time just seemed to stop.

"What the fu-?" Sabo said.

Little light indigo bubbles lit up on the ground. It was everywhere and then it started to float in the air. It was gorgeous and it made Luffy gasp in amazement and shout, "Kakkoii*!" He touched one of them and it shattered into a small cloud of dust. Soon, Sabo, Kazuhiko, and Izumi started to pop the bubbles with giggles and curiosity and I joined them. However, when I touched it, the bubbles didn't shatter.

The bubbles started to get closer to me until it hovered over my skin. All of the bubbles fused and then floated as a big ball of indigo. It stayed in front of me and when I touched it, it exploded and the light flew straight to my forehead.

Everything went blank and my heart stopped.

* * *

Okami- wolf

Kakkoii- cool, awesome (When Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper have those sparkling eyes while holding... a BEETLE... I laugh like crazy)

**R&R** :)


End file.
